One Day
by DA-member.7
Summary: Severus, one afternoon patrol, stumbles across a scene that will change his life forever. TAKES PLACE IN HBP. (mentions of: abuse, suicide, self-harm, ED's, bullying, and rape.) RATED T FOR PARANOIA. Summary sucks, but the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

_-Severus-_

I'm wandering the halls on patrol, assigned by Dumbledore. He recently changed my passages that I am meant to watch. I am supposed to walk the towers and be very clear of the Astronomy Tower. I dont know why he's suddenly become so fascinated with keeping the Astronomy Tower in a good eye.

Its my last round, so I end it off at the Astronomy Tower. I grudgingly hike up the stairs, but I dont make any noises. As I come up around the last bend, I hear noises. I stop and listen. Its a someone talking to themselves.

"Wow... You're such a failure. You cant even go through with a plan you've been trying to go through since fifth year. It takes one hell of a failure to do that. Just do it. No one will care. No ones gonna miss you. Everyone hates you. There's no point in staying, or learning, or talking, or... or breathing. Good-bye, Hogwarts." I run up the steps to see a silhouette fall out of the window. I run to the window and snatch my wand out.

"ACCIO PERSON!" The person comes back up in a few seconds. The student lands in my arms and knocks us both backwards. The person instantly scrambles out of my arms and back to the window. I flip up and grab them by the wrist. The person yelps loudly and tries to get me to release my grip. Not happening.

I pull the person back and into my arms. I wrap them tightly around the thin shaking figure as their body racked with sobs.

"Let-HICCUP- me-HICCUP- go-o-o-o!" the person begged as they began thrashing again. I kept my grip on them tightly. I could see now that it was a girl. Her chocolate brown hair was coming undone in strings out of her pulled pack hair. She wasn't wearing robes, but normal weekend clothes- a plain purple long sleeve shirt, very tight denim jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun (yes I know what that is), but was falling apart from all the moving. She had odd piercings in both ears. In her left, she had three small studs in the cartilage before the top off the ear and two studs on the lobe. Same on the right, except only two small studs on the cartilage. I wouldn't have known what house she was in if she hadn't been wearing her long Hufflepuff pendant.

How awfully strange... A Hufflepuff, the crack-head adolescents on Hogwarts, one of their own, was about to kill herself.

Why?

**I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF'S! My youth pastor and I are Hufflepuff's, but, who am I kidding? If there was a certain house to be stoners, it would SO be Hufflepuff. Like, how can people be so effing happy on Mondays? Best way to solve that? HEROINE! CRACK! METH!**

**I'm kidding. Dont do drugs. THEY WILL TURN YOU INTO A HORCRUX! AND NOT THE GOOD KIND! IF I FIND OUT YOU DO DRUGS, I WILL RELEASE MY FLUFFY ON YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own shit except for the girl that jumped off the tower but got saved by Sev. Wish I did. But I dont. :(**

**Any name suggestions? If so, review the name(and if available, the meaning).**

**Thanks, you hoebagles! (please expect this kind of weird shit from me. :P)**

**Outfit: **** cgi/app**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, when you're reading this(the a/n), know that I wrote this after I read through the chapter. Sev is SUPER DUPER OOC! Like, I freaked myself out. I started thinking, "What kind of crack did Hufflepuff's give him? What the hell is smoking?" Then I thought, "I can make something of this..." and, so, yeah... Enjoy.**

We, the girl and I, sat in that same position for the rest of the evening. Her in my lap, her brown curls resting against my shoulder as she wraps her small arms around my neck. My sitting with my legs crossed and her sideways. She would settle down for a moment, then when we heard other students anywhere near the tower, it would set her off again and her sobs would rack both of our bodies.

I've never been so physically close to somebody-especially a girl- since I held... _Lily's _still body back in Godric's Hollow on that night...

It wasn't until night fall when I noticed that the girl had fallen asleep and we had most likely missed the first part of dinner.

I gently shook the girls shoulder. She slowly woke and looked very tired and groggy.

"Wha...?" she attempted to ask through her sleep.

"We're late for supper." I said silently. She scooted further into my lap and curled into a ball.

"I dont wanna go." She was so small. So frail.

"You need to eat. You look like you haven't in almost a week."

"I can't go to the Hall." she curled up even closer.

"Why ever not?"

"They hate me..." she said it in such a whisper, I could hardly make it out.

"Why would they hate you?" she opened her mouth and closed it, and repeated that for a while, resembling a fish. She began to sob loudly again and press her face into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and stroke her hair and whisper sweet things in her hair, trying to calmer. But it seemed that the more I said, the louder her sobs became. I eventually put a silencing charm around the top of the tower so no one could here us.

"Please, love, talk to me." It was something I haven't said since Lily came crying to me in our fourth year when _Potter_ cheated on her with her best friend. It was odd coming from me because I had always been the mean old coot everyone hates, so it definitely sounded strange.

"Why-HICCUP!- do you-HICCUP!- e-even car-e-e-e-HICCUP!" she sobbed again.

"You were about to jump off of the tallest point in this school, and I find you and saved you. Do you think I would keep going as if its something I do everyday?" I say gently. This was definitely a side I've never shown anyone. Not even Albus.

"But, Professor, y-you dont e-even kn-know m-m-me." her hiccups finally stopped but she continued to stutter. It was now sundown. We had absolutely missed dinner.

"You're right. I dont. But I want to. I want to know why you think everyone hates you, which they dont. I want to know why one of our very own students was about to kill herself. I want to know why _Hufflepuff, for Merlins sake_ was going to kill herself. But, even though I want to know that girl, I want to know the girl sitting in my arms crying and clinging to me as if I'm the last thing she has. I want to know the girl who isnt freaked out by me. I want to know the real you." I said as I stroked her hair. Her breathing became less ragged and she stopped her body-racking sobs. She was sniffling and adjusting herself in my lap.

"Well... Thats definitely something I dont hear everyday..." she said with a chuckle. I couldnt help but grin.

"Coming from me, probably not." she laughed loudly this time. It made me smile larger.

"You're something else, Professor. Why dont you act like this more often? People might hate you less. I mean- thats not what I- I didnt mean- I dont- Professor, I'm-"

"Its fine. I understand. But I only show this side to people who I truely care about." I wrapped my arms tighter around her. She yelped and scooted back.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just not really a very up-close person." I smirk.

"Well, that would explain why you fell asleep in my lap." Her mouth dropped but she started laughing.

"Well, its a bit more complicated than that." she protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach. She got up out of my lap and walked slowly over to the window. I get up quickly incase she tries something else. She chuckles slightly.

"Dont worry, Professor. I wont try something again. Not right now, at least. Maybe after... Yeah. After." Her eyes glazed over as she stared out into the horizon. I walked over and stood next to her. I looked at her as she stared out. Her brown hair looked lighter and thinner and shiny-er. Her green eyes, even though glazed over, looked like emeralds. Her body looked normal, even though she did look a little thin. But it was her smile that caught my eye. As she stared out into the horizon, her smile made her look at peace. Like she didn't just try to kill herself right here at this very spot. She looked... Happy. She abruptly turned to me.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Cait. Spelt, C-A-I-T. Its Irish." She smiled a little.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Cait. I guess we can call that step one on getting to know each other." She grins and turns back to the window.

"Yeah, I guess." her head dropped slowly and I followed her gaze down to her stomach. Her hands slowly rubbed her stomach. There was a slight bump noticable beneath her shirt.

"So, Professor, to answer your question," she said. "about why I think -why I _know_- everyone hates me..."

"Yes..." she turned to me and dropped her hands.

"They hate me because they think I'm a whore." she held her chin up, but her lower lip wobbled furiously as she was trying to hold back more tears.

"Why would they think you're a whore?" she broke and collapsed into my arms and cried again.

"Because I'm... _I'm pregant._"

I was not expecting that.

**PLOT TWIST, MOTHA FUCKAS! **

**Sorry for my language. But when my friend read this she screamed that and I had to add it.**

**Were you expecting that? Bet you weren't! Now, I understand that that is probably against Hogwarts Rules. But you will understand in the next chapter. **

**and P.S. If you want to help create the back story of how she got pregnant, Review or PM me! By "help create", I mean "How'd she get pregnant(rape or sex)?" "Who got her pregnant?" "Twins? Boy? Girl? Names?" You know, all that fun stuff.**


End file.
